


Принцесса Алдераана

by EireneShulah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah/pseuds/EireneShulah
Summary: Почему Лея, после битвы при Явине отказавшаяся от титула принцессы, всё-таки приняла его обратно? Что значит - быть принцессой Алдераана? И стоит ли ей быть?





	Принцесса Алдераана

**Author's Note:**

> присутствуют вымышленные автором алдераанские культурные и исторические деятели; автор предпочитает транскрипт имени Evaan Verlain, отличный от использованного в переводе комикса; возможный спойлер к событиям книги «Лея, принцесса Алдераана»

— Аристократия чиновная не заменит аристократии родовой, как сказала Лессандро Каннон. — Ивэн покачала головой. — Я не могу носить титул принцессы вечно. Он должен вернуться к той, кому принадлежит по праву.

«Лессандро Каннон, — мрачно подумала Лея. — Знала ли она, что истинная цель её бытия — оставить потомкам бесконечный запас авторитетных цитат на все случаи жизни?»

Ещё она подумала, что Лессандро — та, в жилах которой текла кровь красного народа, та, которая чередовала громкие романы с не менее громкими скандалами и стычками, та, которая вдруг затеялась жить нормальной жизнью и нелепо погибла, защищая доброе имя любимого человека — Лессандро была плохой алдераанкой. Что если бы она не сияла так ярко, стирая все правила и предрассудки силой своего гения — как знать, не стёрли бы её вовсе из истории, как неправильную, неудобную, не укладывающуюся в Мирный, Поэтичный, Прекрасный Образ?

— О какой родовой аристократии ты говоришь, Ивэн? Разве ты не знаешь, что меня усыновили? Мои родители могли быть... — она сглотнула, — кем угодно. Хоть старателями с Кесселя.

«Моим отцом был Дарт Вейдер». Даже мысленно эти слова давались с трудом. Она помнила, как вызывала огонь на себя в надежде накрыть его; помнила, как он менял режимы пыточного дроида, задумчиво наблюдая за её мучениями. Дарт Вейдер был пустотой, холодной бездной, воплощением того небытия, которое всегда крылось в сердце чудовища по имени Империя. Как небытие могло породить хоть что-то? И кто мог добровольно согласиться делить с небытием свою жизнь и постель? Странно, но поверить в изнасилование Лея не могла: это преступление было ужасным, но слишком по-человечески ужасным для такого, как Вейдер.

— Разве это важно? Каннон имеет в виду то воспитание, те идеи, тот долг, которые рождённые в знатных семьях получают вместе с именем своих родителей. Вы его получили. Вы были принцессой Алдераана, когда ещё лежали в пелёнках. И вы стали наследной принцессой, пройдя испытания.

Испытания плоти, духа и сердца. Каждая принцесса проходила их в свой срок — её мама, её бабушка, её прабабушка... и так вплоть до принцессы Петры, сразившей чёрного волка в годы долгой зимы. «Назови три испытания, к которым готова, — и помни, что они обернутся теми истинными испытаниями, к которым ты не готова вовсе». Мамины слова; а мама чуть не умерла тогда на спуске с Аппенцы. А Лея потеряла Кира и (надолго) веру в людей.

— Я думаю, ты прошла много сотен испытаний, Ивэн. И нет смысла говорить, что я проходила их по обряду, а ты — нет. Риндон сгинул вместе с нашей родиной, и больше никто не возьмёт его в руки. Нам пора меняться. И потом, ты подходишь куда лучше: я никогда не чувствовала себе принцессой, никогда не чувствовала себя особенной.

«Повтори ещё триста сотен раз, и сама поверишь в свои слова». Если она не была принцессой, то кем же она была? И если не чувствовала себя таковой, то кем же чувствовала? Но чтобы быть принцессой, нужен Алдераан. Но сколько ни говори, что он «живёт в душах своих детей», для Леи он умер, взорвавшись в тот самый день и час. По её вине — потому что за три года до этого дня она выбрала Альянс, а не Алдераан. И выбрала бы снова. И снова. Она была плохой алдераанкой, она была солдатом, она была бунтаркой и террористкой. Хорошим алдераанином был Кир, а она... она сделала свой выбор.

— Риндон нашли. Риндон, корона и держава, — голос у Ивэн слегка охрип от волнения. — Перед смертью, королева Бреа... ваша матушка... твоя мама успела закрыть их в сейфе. Вещи часто выживают там, где гибнет всё остальное.

Лея закрыла глаза и увидела маму. С волосами, тёмными, как ночь, и длинными, как зимняя ночь. В синем, как ночное небо, платье. С огнями искусственных лёгких, горящих сквозь ткань и сеть волос, как ласковые звёзды. Лея видела маму босой и с распущенными волосами, такой, какой мама бывала рано поутру или поздно вечером, когда выходила в свой сад и замирала там среди деревьев и цветов. Мама любила Алдераан, мама была Алдерааном. Его небом, его звёздами, его ласковым летом и суровой зимой, его миром и его мечом, сразившим чёрного волка.

— Что толку с меча, — Лея цеплялась за последнюю надежду. — Если на то пошло, ты можешь сама взять его и объявить, что желаешь трона. Я не могу быть королевой планеты, которой... которую... нам не нужны короли и королевы. Народ сам справится с управлением. 

Потому что мама, совсем как сама Лея, тоже сделала выбор. Не она нажимала гашетку, но она поставила подпись под тем же приговором — поставила Альянс превыше Алдераана. И папа, он ведь тоже выбрал Альянс. И все они понимали, что рискуют миллиардами жизней, но считали себя вправе рисковать — а ни один человек не должен быть вправе. Ведь иначе, если риск не оправдается, этот человек окажется в ответе за миллиарды смертей.

Но мама сказала: «Да, сейчас мы — царство мира и покоя среди руин. Но чтобы сохранить мир и покой, мы должны смириться, что вокруг нас всё лежит в руинах; а этого мы не можем. Мы ведь с Алдераана». 

— Может быть, — упрямо нахмурилась Ивэн. — Но ведь не в народе дело. Мы ведь с Алдераана. У нас должна быть королева. Это часть нашей культуры, часть нашей жизни. И ты не можешь просто так взять, и перебросить этот груз на чужие плечи. Он твой. Ты рождена его нести.

— Почему не разделить его на миллиард частей? Тогда груз станет лёгким.

— Вовсе нет. Просто миллиард человек выберет себе кого-то одного, и дальше каждый переложит свою ношу на него. На неё, — поправилась она; верно, ведь Алдерааном искони правили женщины. — Как ты перекладываешь её на меня. И знаешь, кого они выберут, Лея? Если выбирать будет народ, свободно и честно?

— Знаю, — она опустила голову.

Признавать поражение не хотелось, но куда от него деться? Если спросить народ — то этот народ выберет её каким-нибудь пожизненным президентом и будет смеяться между собой, что Император всех научил демократию любить, да поплёвываться на абсурдные условности, не позволяющие им звать королеву королевой. Если спросить вождей этого народа... итог будет тот же самый.

Но куда деться и от того, что её биологический отец взорвал Алдераан? Что её любимые родители и она сама сделали это возможным вопреки воле народа?

— Наш народ хочет мира и покоя, — словно в ответ её мыслям сказала Ивэн. — И они правы, потому что каждый из них видит свой дом и свою семью. И жаждет им блага. Но кто-то должен посмотреть со стороны. Кто-то должен увидеть, что наш мир и покой может быть куплен дорогой ценой — ценой чужих боли и страданий, ценой чужой гибели. Алдераан был царством благоденствия среди руин, а ныне он и сам лежит в руинах... Но может быть, если — когда — отстроится мир вокруг, и мы сможем вернуться?

Ивэн Вирлайн была высоченной румяной блондинкой. Королева Бреа была крохотной смуглой брюнеткой. Но сейчас Лея смотрела на Ивэн и видела маму: в синем тронном платье с гербом дома Органа, в короне, оплетённой косой. Ивэн была девушкой, и очень красивой; но сейчас Лея смотрела на неё — и видела папу, в мундире цвета осенней травы на Ноквивзоре. Она смотрела на неё — и видела Алдераан.

— Мне потребуется снова пройти испытания, — пробормотала Лея. — Ведь я отказывалась от титула.

Ивэн сияюще улыбнулась:

— Не думаю. Я не хочу и не могу быть принцессой, но раз уж вы приняли меня в правящее семейство, я могу и хочу быть вашей свидетельницей. Вы прошли испытание плоти, когда сражались с Империей среди рядовых бойцов на земле и в космосе; вы прошли испытание духа, когда планировали операции и битвы среди генералов.

— Остаётся испытание сердца, — напомнила Лея, и что-то внутри неё сжалось.

Кир Домади был её прошлым испытанием сердца. И она до сих пор, несмотря ни на что, не была уверена, что выбрала правильно. И, наоборот — что было вообще хоть на миг возможно выбрать иначе, выбрать сдать Альянс в обмен на мир и покой Алдераана.

— Остаётся, — согласилась Ивэн. — Но я, хоть и монархистка, хоть и верую свято в заветы предков, всё-таки одно могу сказать: не бывает такого, чтобы кто-нибудь прошёл испытание сердца раз и навсегда.

Принцесса Петра, которая убила чёрного волка в годы долгой зимы, так и не стала королевой. Она правила своим народом сто лет, но так и осталась принцессой — потому что её родители погибли от рук врага и не могли короновать её.

— Я останусь принцессой, — твёрдо сказала Лея. — И если у меня не будет дочерей, то я изберу себе наследницу и короную её. Она будет королевой нового цикла — как Яэль дочь Петры. Это тебя устроит?

Ивэн молча кивнула.


End file.
